This invention relates to information gathering and personalization techniques. The invention particularly relates to techniques used to perceive a user""s needs and circumstances and to tailor to those needs and circumstances information that may be offered to the user, such as IT services offered across a communications network.
The possibilities presented and challenges raised by ever-burgeoning levels of information have led information technology companies to develop xe2x80x98intelligent agentsxe2x80x99. Intelligent agents are software applications that gather data about a user""s preferences, habits, and interests, and can then use that data to deliver personalized services to the user. The aim is to ensure that of all the information with which a user could potentially be bombarded, the user is presented only with information deemed to be of most relevance to that user. The user benefits from such tailored information by suffering less irritating distraction, and by learning of information that he or she wishes or needs to know. Of course, the provider of tailored information benefits too, because the user is more likely to buy something that is relevant to his or her needs and aspirations.
At present, intelligent agent systems can only collect data about a user""s activities when that person is using a computer. Notably these days, such use will often involve browsing the Internet and interacting with web sites, for example when buying goods or services displayed there, or clicking-through a banner advert on a web page. Even though information technologies are, increasingly, personally owned and portable, this means that a large part of the user""s everyday life remains unknown to the agent. The agent is therefore vulnerable to drawing incorrect inferences from the limited data available to it, and so may be unable properly to tailor a service or other information that is presented to the user.
Even if tailored properly, information can only be presented when the user chooses to access it and so, unless fortuitously synchronized with the user""s constantly-changing needs and circumstances, this information may lose whatever carefully-tailored relevance it~once had.
The invention solves these problems by proposing a portable data capture device that can collect environmental data about a user""s whereabouts and upload that data from time to time for use in offering information such as services to the user. The invention extends to a system that interacts with the portable data capture device and to which that device, in more than one sense of the word, is a key. The invention also encompasses related methods, as will be set out more formally below.
The portable data capture device contemplated in preferred embodiments of the invention comprises a processor, an amount of memory, a timekeeping device, and at least one (and preferably several) environmental sensors. Such sensors can take many forms, but could for example include means responsive to temperature, light, humidity, movement, sound or RF signals. The data capture device is carried about the body and so is preferably wearable, for example in the sense of being attachable to the body or to clothing.
While the data capture device is being carried or more preferably worn, environmental data is recorded from the sensors either continuously or periodically. The record thus collected can be described as a plurality of time-series.
When physically or wirelessly connected to a PC, the records on the data capture device can be uploaded to the PC and from there to a network facility accessed through the PC, such as a personal data warehouse. During or after upload, the time-series can be analyzed, for example by cluster analysis. This enables an agent software application eventually to recognize distinct locations that the user regularly visits and events that the user regularly experiences, by identifying approximately correlated values in the record of sensor data.
The user is prompted to name the recognized locations and events, especially by looking back at the time and date and remembering where he or she was then or what he or she was doing, and the locations are added to the vocabulary of the application by correlating them with the sensor data values. The user is then able to instruct the application to alert him or her at a certain time and location. The application interprets this command and stores it in the data capture device.
This way, a unique record tailored to the user is built up and, with further use, refined. Preferably, the user assigns voice keywords to the locations and events.
For example, a software application analyzing sensor data could quite easily infer that there is some meaning in a regular pattern of distinctive noise, movement and humidity most mornings and evenings from Monday to Friday. Recognizing the time, dates and environmental characteristics then prevailing, the user can tell the application that this regular location or event is time spent commuting on an overcrowded train.
The RF sensor optionally included in the data capture device provides the further possibility of recognizing a location directly if that location is equipped with a radio beacon broadcasting within its immediate vicinity. The RF sensor can thus detect the broadcast RF signal when the user nears or enters the relevant location, whereupon that event and its time can be stored for later analysis.
To enable direct recognition from just the broadcast RF signal, that signal may include a code identifying the location, for example a code specific to a particular chain of stores or indeed to a particular one of those stores. Such direct identification could be used to identify the location to the aforementioned software application without further user input being necessary. Otherwise, if the RF signal does not include a code specific as to the precise location but, for example, merely indicates that the user is in a particular town, it can be just one of the sensor inputs used to infer location.
In any event, when the data capture device perceives, to a given degree of approximation, a match between the current state of the sensors and the state previously identified and if necessary named by the user, the device alerts the user by means of vibration, sound and/or light.
The data capture device may also include means to connect to a certain resource on a computer network. In this way, when the data capture device is connected to a PC, the user can instruct the device to deliver a resource to him or her when he or she is in a particular place. In this case, the data capture device will store the command and the address of the resource, such as a URL. When the data capture device alerts the user that he or she is in the place at which the resource is to be delivered, the user can plug the device into another PC at or near to that location, and access the resource upon that other PC for retrieval of information from the resource.
Whilst reference is made above to a PC, it will be evident to those skilled in the art that other computing/communications devices can be used as terminals instead. Such devices are becoming more widespread and promise to continue doing so, as resistance to the PC format is encountered and simpler, more intuitive but no less powerful alternatives come to fruition. For example, existing communications devices such as Internet-enabled mobile telephones, PDAs, ATMs, kiosks and point of sale terminals are contemplated for the purposes of the invention, as are portable screens, digital televisions and set-top boxes, data appliances, desk-top telephones and writing instruments if suitably equipped. The invention can also employ future devices such as so-called street screens, chat booths and retail wands. For convenience, all of these computing/communications devices will be referred to collectively hereinafter as terminals, unless the context demands otherwise.
The invention also resides in a system comprising a portable data capture device adapted to be carried or worn by a user, a terminal connectable to the data capture device for reading data from the device, and a data warehouse accessible from the terminal when the data capture device is connected thereto, the data warehouse containing information specific to the user. When the data capture device is plugged into or otherwise connected to the terminal, the device connects that terminal to the user""s data warehouse. This connection enables information from the data warehouse to be passed to the connected terminal and optionally onwards from the terminal to the data capture device. The connection is two-way and so enables data to be passed from the data capture device to the terminal and optionally onwards to the data warehouse.
The invention can be expressed more formally in various ways, for example as a method of obtaining data for use by an agent application in tailoring information presented to a user, the method comprising gathering said data by the user wearing or carrying a personal data capture device that senses environmental data during a period of use. The environmental data thus gathered can be compared with a stored environmental data profile of a particular location or event to determine a match and infer the user""s presence at that location or event. A match can be used to alert and remind the user to connect the data capture device to a terminal to download information relating to the location or event.
The invention extends to a data capture system for collecting user activity data, the system comprising: a personal data capture device adapted to be worn or carried about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use; a terminal adapted for data communication with the data capture device to download environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use; and a data warehouse accessible from the terminal when the data capture device is connected thereto, the data warehouse containing information specific to the user.
The data warehouse is suitably associated with a network resource such as the user""s ISP, in which case the data capture device advantageously further includes means for storing in the memory an address of that network resource and the terminal is adapted to locate and load the network resource upon connection of the device to the terminal.
An interface may be launched upon loading the network resource, the interface including means for reading an identifying tag associated with the terminal, means for assessing the user interface capability of the terminal thus identified, and means for configuring the interface to suit the user interface capability of the terminal. This enables numerous different types of terminals to be integrated with the network and used to their best advantage.
Thus, the type of information passed on by the network depends on the type of terminal connected, to which end it is envisaged that all future terminals should have an embedded description tag, and that this tag should include a unique ID, a description of the terminal""s abilities, and 3D data describing the device""s form. The interface system reads the tag to establish the level of user interface that the terminal is capable of offering, thereby to ensure that the user is presented with the best the terminal has to offer. All system-compatible terminals and data capture devices could be branded with a distinctive logo to distinguish them from non-compatible terminals and data capture devices and so avoid compatibility confusion in the user""s eyes.
The interface preferably includes voice interaction means that may embody a virtual personal assistant responsive to the user""s voice commands. For example, the virtual personal assistant could have a distinctive name being a voice command for activating the virtual personal assistant. To learn about and respond to the user""s activities and needs, the virtual personal assistant is advantageously responsive to data obtained from the data warehouse.
At least one virtual assistant can be associated with a service provider to provide the user with information relating to the services provided by that service provider. Such a virtual assistant suitably tailors the information provided to the user with input from the user""s virtual personal assistant.
Conveniently, the data capture device may be programmable through the terminal when the device is connected to the terminal. This enables an application to provide the device with a command and such other information as may be necessary to alert the user when he/she is in a particular place at a particular time.
The system as defined preferably further includes recognition means programmed to recognize from the downloaded environmental data locations visited by the user in the period of use. The recognition means may similarly be programmed to recognize from the downloaded environmental data events experienced by the user in the period of use. In either event, the recognition means is suitably programmed by past environmental data, and designation means may be provided whereby the user can assign names to the recognized locations.
This aspect of the invention extends to the related method of data capture for collecting user activity data, the method comprising: wearing or carrying a personal data capture device about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use; connecting the data capture device to a terminal for data communication with the data capture device; transferring to the terminal the environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use; and accessing a data warehouse from the terminal when the data capture device is connected thereto, the data warehouse containing information specific to the user.
The environmental data is suitably transferred to the data warehouse via the terminal and is preferably analyzed during or after transfer to the terminal to recognize data locations visited or events experienced by the user in the period of use. That analysis may employ comparison with past environmental data as aforesaid.
The method preferably involves matching by storing in the memory an environmental data profile of a location or an event and comparing with the stored profile environmental data gathered during the period of use. The user can be alerted when a match is perceived between the stored environmental data profile and the environmental data gathered during the period of use.
An invention can also be defined with the data warehouse facility expressed as an optional feature and the recognition means expressed as an essential feature. This results in a data capture system for collecting user activity data, the system comprising: a personal data capture device adapted to be worn or carried about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use; a terminal adapted for data communication with the data capture device to download environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use; and recognition means programmed to recognize from the downloaded environmental data locations visited or by the user in the period of use. As before, the recognition means can also be programmed to recognize from the downloaded environmental data events experienced by the user in the period of use.
The corresponding method of data capture for collecting user activity data comprises: wearing or carrying a personal data capture device about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use; connecting the data capture device to a terminal for data communication with the data capture device; transferring to the terminal the environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use; and analyzing the environmental data to recognize locations visited by the user in the period of use.
The elements of these systems and methods also define inventive subject matter. One such aspect involves a personal data capture device adapted to be worn or carried about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use, the device further including matching means for storing an environmental data profile of a location or event and comparing with the stored profile environmental data gathered during the period of use, to infer the user""s presence at that location or event by determining a match.
The device preferably includes alert means for alerting the user when a match is perceived between the stored environmental data profile and the environmental data gathered during the period of use.
Conveniently, attachment means can be provided for attaching the device to the user""s clothing, keys or body. The attachment means may, for example, include movable jaws co-operable to define an enclosure when closed.
To include a time element in the stored environmental data, the data capture device advantageously further includes a clock and a processor for correlating and storing time data with the environmental data stored in the memory. It is also beneficial if the device includes means for storing in the memory an address of a network resource. That way, the device can launch a browser or other application to locate the resource as soon as the device has been connected to a terminal. An application address can also be stored to designate the application to be used for this purpose.
The environmental sensor means of the device can include any or all of a humidity sensor, a sound sensor, a motion sensor, an RF sensor, a light sensor, a temperature sensor or a barometric pressure sensor. Where the sensor means consist of or include an RF sensor, the device may be adapted to recognize a location from a coded RF transmission identifying the location.
For optimum accuracy through correlation, the data capture device advantageously employs inputs from a plurality of environmental sensors and the stored environmental data profile includes a plurality of environmental parameters corresponding to a location or event.
The invention also encompasses a method of recognizing a user""s presence at a location or an event, the method comprising wearing or carrying an environment-sensing data capture device about the person of a user, the device storing an environmental data profile of a location or event to be recognized, gathering environmental data during a period of use, and comparing that data with the stored profile.
A terminal adapted for use in this method or with the device as defined above includes means for data communication with the data capture device and means for providing a user interface with the data capture device. The terminal can also include means for data communication with a network, the terminal being adapted to locate and load a network resource upon connection of the device to the terminal, and including means for providing a user interface with the network resource.
To encourage the user to carry or wear the data capture device and to connect that device frequently to the user""s personal data warehouse for upload of environmental data, the invention also contemplates a data capture system for collecting user activity data, the system comprising: a personal data capture device adapted to be worn or carried about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use; a terminal adapted for data communication with the data capture device to download environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use; and a data warehouse accessible from the terminal, the data warehouse containing information specific to the user; wherein a personal agent/assistant employing the information in the data warehouse presents a user interface on the terminal, the user interface including a virtual character whose behavior responds to the user""s data capture and upload behavior.
This aspect of the invention can also be expressed as a method of data capture for collecting user activity data, the method comprising: wearing or carrying a personal data capture device about the person of the user during a period of use, the device including a memory and environmental sensor means for supplying environmental data to the memory during the period of use; connecting the data capture device to a terminal for data communication with the data capture device; transferring to the terminal the environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use; and accessing a data warehouse from the terminal, the data warehouse containing information specific to the user; wherein a personal agent/assistant employing the information in the data warehouse presents a user interface on the terminal, the user interface including a virtual character whose behavior responds to the user""s data capture and upload behavior.
The character preferably represents a creature that may respond to the frequency of data upload by the user. For example, the appearance of the character can respond to the frequency of data upload, the character being relatively nourished in appearance when data upload is relatively frequent and being relatively under-nourished in appearance when data upload is relatively infrequent.
The appearance of the character can respond to other stimuli such as the amount of data uploaded to the data warehouse by the user, the period of time for which the user has been uploading data to the data warehouse, or the number of times the user has accessed the data warehouse via the terminal to upload information to the data warehouse. The character preferably appears to grow and/or mature as more data is uploaded, or as more time elapses since uploads began, or as upload accesses by the user accumulate. Nevertheless, the appearance of the character can be user-selectable and can be transferred or applied to a character representing another user""s personal agent/assistant, for example by sending appearance data from one user""s data capture device to the other user""s data capture device.
Advantageously, the character asks questions of the user and the user""s answers enable the personal agent/assistant to understand and categorize the data uploaded to the data warehouse.
Where the invention involves a plurality of a users, the users connecting to their respective data warehouses via respective terminals can be identified for the purposes of enabling communication between users thus identified. A contact list can be stored in a user""s data capture device, terminal or data warehouse to alert or connect the user to another user included in that contact list. Simultaneous users can communicate with each other while the users are connected to their respective data warehouses.
Finally, the invention embraces a data capture system for collecting user activity data, the system comprising a personal data capture device as defined above, and a terminal adapted for data communication with the data capture device to download environmental data stored in the memory of the device during the period of use. Further optional features of this data capture system are set out above and in the specific description that now follows.